This invention is in the field of light polarization control devices, and is particularly concerned with those devices which vary the direction or type of polarization from a polarized or unpolarized light beam. Heretofore, in order to generate a light beam with a particular type of polarization or space orientation of polarization, it has been necessary to use an unpolarized light beam, and to pass such a beam through polarizing materials or to reflect it off various surfaces. Additionally, the materials or surfaces must be physically rotated in order to give a particular space orientation for linerally polarized beams.